Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger
Spider-Man: The Web-Slinging Avenger is an American animated TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Story Plot When young high school student Peter Parker gets bitten by a genetically altered spider while on a school field trip at Horizon Labs, he than use his powers to get some cash. While during so, he left a burglar, which he could've stop, get away which led him killing his beloved Uncle Ben which he vow to use his powers to fight for innocents as Spider-Man! Voice Cast & Characters Main Cast * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Jesse McCartney Recurring Cast * Mary Jane Watson - Mae Whitman * Harry Osborn - Jack DeSena * Gwen Stacy - Jessica DiCicco * Aunt May Parker - Tress MacNeille * Uncle Ben Parker - Paul Eiding * J. Jonah Jameson - Maurice LaMarche * Robbie Robertson - Alex Desert * Betty Brant - Jennifer Hale * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - David Faustino * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane - David DeLuise * Liz Allen - Ashley Johnson * Randy Robertson - Bumper Robinson * Glory Grant - Kat Graham * Sally Arvil - Miranda Cosgrove * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Drake Bell * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Kari Wahlgren * Hobie Brown/Prowler - Phil LaMarr * Dr. Ashley Kafka - Kath Soucie * Captain George Stacy - Alan Tudky * Detective Jean DeWolff - Grey Griffin * Colonel John Jameson - Brian Bloom * Richard Parker - Rino Romero * Mary Parker - Rachel Kimsey * Max Modell - John DiMaggio Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Neil Patrick Harris/Mark Hamill * Eddie Brock/Venom - Nolan North * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Kevin Michael Richardson * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Jeffery Combs * Flint Marko/Sandman - Fred Tatasciore * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino - Travis Willingham * Max Dillon/Electro - Troy Baker * Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Jim Cummings * Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard - Steven Blum, Frank Welker (vocal effects) * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - Jim Cummings * Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Dee Bradley Baker * Herman Schultz/Shocker - Scott Porter * Hammerhead - Rick D. Wasserman * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone - James C. Mathis III * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane - Corey Burton * Mark Raxton/Molten Man - Greg Cipes * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - Tom Kenny * Abner Jenkins/Beetle - Matthew Mercer * Fred Myers/Boomerang - John DiMaggio * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon - Robin Atkin Downes * Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Dwight Schultz * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - James Arnold Taylor * Donna Diego/Scream - Grey Griffin * Martin Li/Mr. Negative - Phil LaMarr * Jackson Brice/Montana - Steven Weber * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan - Jeff Bennett * Raymond Bloch/Ox - Clancy Brown * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - Tara Strong * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin - Maurice LaMarche/Steven Blum * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal - Christopher Daniel Barnes * Kaine Parker - Crispin Freeman * Doppelganger - Dee Bradley Baker * Tarantula - Daran Norris * Man-Wolf - Frank Welker * Living Brain - Jeff Bennett Episode List Season 1 #''With Great Powers'' - After already becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker start juggling with high school life at Midtown High, trying to help Aunt May by getting a job at the Daily Bugle, and even facing his first supervillain, Mysterio, a former illusionist who start to commit crimes. #''Shrike of the Vulture'' - A criminal know as the Vulture start stealing jewelry. As Spider-Man set out to stop him, he start to deal with peoples thinking that he's a menace due to his boss, J. Jonah Jameson start making a paper which said, "Spider-Man: Threat of Menace?". #''Where Crawl the Lizard'' - When someone turn scientist Dr. Curt Connors into the Lizard, Spider-Man seek to find Connors and help create a cure for him while trying to figure out who turn him into the Lizard. #''Nothing Can Stop the Sandman!'' - #''The Many Faces of the Chameleon!'' - #''A Mysterious Comeback'' - An revenge-hungry Mysterio begins breaking out of jail and start seeking his vengeance on Spider-Man. Meanwhile, #''The Spider and the Jackal'' - #''Enter the Green Goblin'' - #''The Hunt Begins'' - #''Armed and Dangerous'' - #''The Shocks of Electro'' - #''Enforcement ''- #''Six ''- #''Return of the Green Goblin'' - #''Sting of the Scorpion'' - # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *